Shinji's War
by Warboss Grock1
Summary: A different branch of the Human Instrumentality Project decided to evolve humanity in a Different way. And Shinji, bieng gravely injured, is taken into their domain.


Shinji's War

Disclaimer

This is a work of Fan-fiction. I claim no rights to the characters or environments within this story. They are the property of Tatsunoko Productions and Gainax. (according to wikipedia)

Old Mans War, Ghost Brigades, and its sequels are property of John Scalzi. I am making no money from this, Please do not sue me.

Shinji had been abandoned. His mother had died, and his father had called him useless, sending him away by train. He had been waiting at the station for 2 hours, crying. Finally, he stood up. If he truly was useless, than why was he even here. Why was he born?

He heard a train coming...

he stepped off the platform.

* * *

"All normal lines are out of order, due to the state of special emergency."

"Well" the boy said "If the Phone's not working Better check the other bands, and figure out what's going on."

The dark haired boy turned away from the phone. He wore military fatigue pants, a black tank top, and black tactical sunglasses. He saw a blue haired girl, standing in the street. And was about to shout to her, when he heard a loud thud. Turning toward the sound, he checked for active radio bands in the area.

 _...On the target. I repeat, we have visual on the target. Bogey is heading east toward the city._ Shinji looked up and saw a group of VTOL gunships drifting backward behind the building across the way. Another voice said _Fire at will_

And then he saw it. What looked like a parody of a human form. As tall as a skyscraper, with impossibly thin arms and legs It seemed to have a bone mask-like face in the middle of it's chest. The face looked like a medievel Plague mask. The VTOL's launched missiles at the Monster, and every missile hit, as confirmed by the radio; however, it was not even scratched. The monster retaliated by blasting a VTOL out of the sky, Crashing to the ground not far from where the boy was. He was about to grab his duffle bag and run, when he saw a blue car coming straight for him. Turning at the last second, presenting its passenger door to him. The dark haired woman in the drivers seat, opened the door, saying "Sorry I'm late" to which the boy replied, "better late then never, DRIVE!"

The woman stomped on the gas, barely missing being stomped on by the Monster, as it continued walking down the road, being destroyed as they put the battle behind them. The boy heard over the radio Missiles _have no effect, I repeat missiles have no-_ the radio cut out as the monter destroyed another VTOL Another voice on the radio _Taro's down, Keep firing._ Shinji listened to the radio chatter as the two drove on. _Prepare Opera-_ The radio cut out as they entered a tunnel.

The boy finally looked at the woman driving him . "Shinji Ikari by the way, and I assume that you are Capatin Misato Katsuragi?"

"You often get into random women's cars? "

" Only when I'm expecting someone, My life is at stake, or they are beautiful. Lucky you: you got all three."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Says the woman who writes on photos they send to young boys, telling them to pay attention to their tits."

Misato laughed. "I guess I asked for that."

They drove out the tunnel, and Misato parked, pulling out her binoculars to get a look at how the battle was going. _Operation Raiden is a go. Pull out and get back to base. The package is on the way._

Upon getting hearing that message, Shinji shouted, "Captain get down... N2 Mine!" and hauled her back inside, covering her with his body. His right arm and left leg wrapping around her, the other hand and foot bracing against the doors There was a bright light, the sound of rolling thunder, and the car was thrown, flipping over several times, finally coming to rest on the passengers side. Things settled and Shinji asked, "you okay Captain?"

Shinji pulled himself out of the car, then reached through the window. "Grab my hand"

"How'd you know about the N2 Mine?" Asked Misato.

"Next logical step. We appear to be fighting kaiju." Shinji helped Misato out of the ca, and quickly pushed it over. The car fell on it's wheels. Misato got in the car and tried to start it, but it woudn't turn over. Shinji noticed a couple panels had fallen off. "Pop the hood"

Misato popped the hood. "Actually, they are designated as Angels," she corrected Shinji, as he looked over the engine. He adjusted a few things.

"Try it now." Misato turned the key and the engine came to life, however the engine sounded bad. "How far is it to base?"

"It's a couple miles to the nearest car train."replied Misato,

"I think we'll make it there, Captain "Shinji closed the hood, "but the car will need some major work done. If I had the tools, and time I could probably fix her up, but that's not a priority right now; getting to safety before they drop another N2 is. Personally I suggest putting in for either a repair or replacement when we get to base."

Misato pulled out her phone, but it didn't have a signal. The cellular network was probably out due to EMP. She cued up her coworkers phone and handed it to Shinji. " As soon as you get a signal, Call that number, and ask for a car train. And just call me Misato"

They made it to the car train and boarded it without incident, and it began to make it's descent into Nerv Headquarters. "So, you have the Id your father gave you?"

Shinji opened his duffel and handed over a thick folder. "That man hasn't been my father since he abandoned me when I was five years old."

Misato looked at the documents. There was a letter from Gendo to Shinji, which simply said

"Come"

and a full set of transfer orders from a position that had been Blacked out, with statements that had been mostly blacked out. What she was able to read stated that this child had more time in grade than she had. "Captain Shinji Ikari?"

"I've been part of a UN program... that's classified." Shinji seemed a bit uncomfortable about this. "I cannot go into it unless there is need-to-know. What I can say, is the rank is legitimate, I have combat experience, and special forces training.."

"So you were a child soldier?"

"Yes, but we are a different branch of the Human Instrumentality Project from NERV. As I said, classified. I probably will have to go over some of the details eventually, but right now, where I came from something I am not permitted talk about."

"Human instrumentality project?"

"Its a section of the UN which is dedicated to the forcible evolution of Mankind. I am somewhat surprised you, being of NERV, don't know about it."

"Well, I might as well give you this then."

Misato had been wandering around the nerv complex for 20 minutes.

"We're lost, arent we."

"Well, All this stuff is here to be used." Misato laughed uncomfortably.

"Where we going."

"You wouldn't know..."

Shinji Interruped, "Humor me"

"Well, we're headed to the EVA cages." Misato smirked

"Third left, then elevator down to 27B." Shinji tossed the Nerv Handbook back to Misato.

"And how do you know that?"

"Classified."

Ritsuko Akagi was just pulling herself out of the LCL when the elevator door at the other end of the bay opened, and two people stepped out.

"Don't you know we're shorthanded Captain?" the blonde scientist asked Misato.

"Of course we are, and Angel is attacking, and we aren't all that familiar with the layout of the complex. If you wanted us here sooner, you should have sent an assistant to meet us at the car train." answered Shinji. "Captain Shinji Ikari. U.N. Formerly of the Ghost Brigades."

"Captain?" Ritsuko arched an eyebrow at him.

"Shinji was in some kind of top secret UN child soldier program for some reason." replied Misato

"Actually, I was the only child in the program. It's complicated, and classified."

"Well, this,"Ritsuko points to the GIANT ROBOT in the room "is mankind's ultimate fighting machine, the Synthetic life-form known as Evangelion: Unit 1. Built here in secret, it is Mankind's last hope."

"So, this is Gendo's been working on."

"Correct." a voice from on high stated. "It's been a while... Shinji." He speaks to the others "We're moving out."

"But unit Zero is in cryostasis and we don't have a pilot!" shouted Misato

"One has just been delivered."

"But it took months for Rei to sync with unit Zero."

Shinji looked to Doctor Akagi "How does it operate? Is it something someone could theoretically pick up quickly?"

Ritsuko looked surprised. "Your actually considering it?"

"Well, the other option is run up the white flag, right? Not certain Godzilla rejects understand the Geneva Convention."

"It uses a neural harmonic interface through the A10 region of the brain"

"Brain controlled giant robot; seems doable. Where do I sit?"

Doctor Akagi entered the bridge, when Maya walked over to her. "There was a short attack on the Magi a few minutes ago. Whoever broke in took some information."

"What they take?" replied Dr Akagi.

"Geofront blueprints."

"Doctor Akagi." Shigaru Aoba shouted "Someone is hacking the entry plug systems."

"Just me." replied Shinji over the com."just trying to feel my way around the machine. Flexing my muscles, so to speak."

"The Fingers are flexing, as are legs, and arms. Sync ratio at... oh my god. Sync at 85%. Where did we get this guy? Heart rate at 60 Beats per minute, Blood pressure 140/90 breathing normal. How are we getting these readings? He's not wearing a plugsuit?"

"So, what's with the yellow liquid?" asked shinji.

"It's LCL, it will oxygenate your lungs directly, and acts as an additional link to the Evangelion, among other things."

Shinji took a lungful and felt a burn. He started spoofing some information he was sending to the entry plug. He didn't want the people on the bridge to worry. He could handle this.

"Well, lets go get that asshole on the surface."

"Eva Launch!"

The purple mecha rocketed toward the surface, stopping once the rails ended.

"Just concentrate on walking." said Misato.

Eva 1 Ran right out the gate, a little clumsy, stumbling, three legged run at first, but quickly compensating. He cleared the apartments at the end of the street, and tackled the angel just as he was beginning to levitate himself over them. The right shoulder pylon released, and Shinji pulled the progressive knife out of the scabbard, and ripped in next to the Angel's core, the angel kicked him off, but Shinji rolled with the landing, bringing himself back to his feet.

Sachiel fired a hand laser at Unit 01, but Shinji dodged, and charged again. Sachiel threw up it's AT field to stop him, but Unit 01 seemed to rip it apart with his bare hands. And once again brought the knife into the flesh next to the core, cutting into the flesh on the other side. Shinji grabbed the core, and kicked the angel, ripping it out. The angel fell silent.

"Angel Down." Shinji quickly walked back to the Launch bay, backing into it. "Bring me in, quickly. Get medical on standby, If you have a Heart/lung machine or an autojector, get it." Alarms suddenly flared upon the screens at Central dogma. Shinji's lung capacity was at 25% and falling.


End file.
